


Naughty Lad

by Beetle Brownleaf (monsterlover)



Series: Wondrous Tails of FFXIV 2020 (NSFW) [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterlover/pseuds/Beetle%20Brownleaf
Summary: Haurchefant has been a very naughty lad. For the "Free Space" prompt for the NSFW Wondrous Tails 2020 event. - I chose Spanking as my free prompt.
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Series: Wondrous Tails of FFXIV 2020 (NSFW) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666522
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Naughty Lad

“You want me to what now?” Beetle said, astonished at Haurchefant's request, as she laid in bed with him in the nude.

Haurchefant gave a laugh. 

“Have you never heard of such a practice?” he asked, thoroughly amused.

“Well I am not daft, and I have seen people give their lovers affectionate swats on their bums, but I didn’t know people liked being spanked in earnest,” she said, blushing.

Again, Haurchefant had to laugh.

“Oh my sweet, darling Beetle,” he said, “Tis actually not an uncommon practice among lovers at all.”

“Really? Why? Doesn’t it hurt?”

“Oh yes, quite so,” he said, “A lovely sting that sends shivers up the spine.”

Beetle blinked, her blush deepening.

“I… had no idea you could derive pleasure from such pain,” she said, “Does it… does it really make you feel good?”

Haurchefant eagerly nodded.

“Very much so,” he said, “Everything about it. I love it especially the next day, when I am forced to sit down on my marks and remember it all.”

He gave a very excited shiver.

“Mm, even thinking about it arouses me so,” he said, “You do not have to do anything you do not wish to, my love, but will you try it just once for me?”

Beetle swallowed, imagining the flesh of his muscular rear in her hands, and she had to admit the idea was appealing.

“Alright, then,” she said, “I will try.”

The Elezen nearly leapt from the bed, with absolutely no regard for his stark nudity.

“Splendid!” he said, opening a drawer under the bed.

And with a soft, heavy thwap did the wooden paddle land on the bed. Beetle’s eyes went wide.

“You… you want me to use  _ that? _ ” she said, “My goodness, Haurchefant, it’s made of wood!”

He hopped up beside her, eagerly laying out before her.

“The finest Coerthan oak!” he said, “And yes, that is in fact the tool I intend for you to use. Worry not! The only important things to keep in mind is to stick to the fattiest parts and nothing too delicate, as I would like very much to still be able to have children after this.”

Beetle laughed as she scooted over to him, marvelling at his lovely backside, waiting for her strike.

“My,” she said, picking up the weighty paddle in her hand, “I’m afraid I’ll hurt you with this - and not in the way you're after…”

“Just keep a steady hold of it, and have a care that you do not hit the same place overmuch,” he said, “Go on, my love. You can start off slowly.”

“Alright,” she said, reaching a hand out to grip the supple flesh, “Mm, you do have such a nice arse, Haurchefant. Gods it’s so perfect.”

She removed her hand, holding the paddle in the other, taking a breath as she adjusted her grip on it. She still felt apprehensive, but this was what he wanted, and she wanted to make him happy.

She confidently delivered a firm smack, shocking herself with just how hard it was. He hissed with a satisfied “ah!”, and she could see goosebumps forming on his skin.

“Did-did I do that right?” she said, looking downward, “Oh no, your skin…” 

A bright red mark lingered across his buttocks.

“Wonderful,” he said, “Worry not, my love. I assure you, it looks worse than it is.”

Beetle looked at the stripe blooming across his backside, and she had to admit there was something very alluring about it… 

Another hard whack, this time a full length above the last. 

"Oh, yes," he hissed, turning to face her, "You're getting it already, my love-- _ ohh! _ "

She interrupted him with another smack.

"Ah, ah," he panted, shuddering, "Are you quite sure you've never done this before?"

"I assure you that I haven't, but I do seem to be taking to it rather easily," she said, blushing, "I just… I like the way you sound when I strike you. Is… is that bad?"

He shook his head.

"No, no, not at all, my love! They are sounds of pleasure; I should hope that you would enjoy that!"

"Now, please darling," he said, wiggling his backside, "More."

Beetle giggled, amused at his enthusiasm.

"Of course, love," she said, delivering another hard whack.

"Oh!" he cried, sharp and loud, bucking forward. 

"Mm, have you been a naughty lad?" she said, striking him again, almost immediately regretting the words as soon as they left her mouth. Surely he must have thought---

"Ohh, terrible, my darling, absolutely awful," he gasped, "I deserve to be punished until you are satisfied that I have learned my lesson."

His own excitement for the act was spreading to her, and she began to understand why others might feel so inclined to inflict such punishment on their lovers. Who wouldn't, when their partner was so utterly aroused by it? 

She struck him again without another word, and he shuddered and moaned from the sensation.

"Give me no quarter! Punish me, my darling!" he begged, shifting slightly to accommodate his growing length.

A very strange desire arose within Beetle, and she suddenly struck him harder than she had yet, right across the lower middle of his buttocks.

_ Ahh! _

Ohh, and what a lovely cry he gave.

"How can I punish you when you enjoy it so?" 

Another thwack.

"Seems I should up the ante, hmm?"

Yet another, this time much harder, near the top.

"Ah! More, my love!"

Beetle soon found that everything about this was tremendously fun: the way he begged and cried for more, the way his body trembled in anticipation before every strike, the lovely red and purple stripes they left across his beautiful arse. She didn't rightly know what was beginning to bloom within her, but she knew she certainly would never be able to go back now.

"May I go faster?" she asked, sheepishly.

"Oh, yes, my love, please do," he said.

"Tell me to stop if I need to, alright?"

"Certainly, my love."

She continued, and he cried and whined as she began to paddle him in rapid succession, eliciting gasps and grunts and moans from her lover. Again and again she would strike, until she sensed he could take no longer, leaving his backside thoroughly debauched. He panted loud, unable to speak for a moment.

"One more… please…  _ hard _ ."

Beetle lifted the paddle high, giving him one final, strong smack.

He yelped in pleasurable pain, his body relaxing completely, melting against the bed.

"Mm… thank you, my love… that was delightful," he sighed.

He gasped as he felt her lips at his backside, stiffening before realizing what she was doing. She pointedly left wet kisses on his burning skin, gently blowing on the spots to ease the sting.

"Mm, you are so sweet to me, my love," he moaned softly, "Let me do something for you--"

"Later, my love, later," she said, "Or perhaps, you'd like to take a nice bath? I can think of more than a few things you can do for me there."

Haurchefant lifted his head, and they shared a look.

"That sounds  _ splendid _ ."


End file.
